Wire which has been insulated with a fully cured wire enamel is often coated with a cement coat which is generally thermoplastic. When the wire is wrapped into a coil and heated, the cement coat softens and forms a continuous resinous solid which holds all of the wires together. When thermosetting resins are used as cement coats and are cured to the B-stage they generally become too brittle after shelf aging and do not wind properly.